CUANDO SE DESPIDE A UN ÁNGEL
by adrinag1
Summary: En la ciudad de Edimburgo hay muchos lugares famosos y en uno de ellos, se da un encuentro singular entre una chica y un joven rubio que se encuentra triste y melancólico ante la muerte de su madre. Sin saberlo, ella en cierta forma lo ayudará a encontrar esa paz interna que él tanto deseaba y anhelaba ante su pérdida. Minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2015.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

CUANDO SE DESPIDE A UN ÁNGEL

En la ciudad de Edimburgo existen muchos lugares históricos e interesantes para ser visitados durante cualquier época de año. Curiosamente, algunos cementerios son también considerados parte del legado cultural de la nación y año tras año, son muchas las visitas que se organizan para admirarlos y escuchar sobre su historia.

Fue precisamente por esa razón que aquel día de otoño, Sherezada caminaba ya casi al anochecer por uno de estos famosos lugares después de que el tour que decidió tomar por las inmediaciones, ya hubiese terminado.

El cementerio de Canongate, conocido también como "Kirkyard" y que está ubicado en la calle de La Milla Real en pleno de centro de la ciudad, es uno de los más visitados porque es precisamente ahí donde se encuentran las tumbas de muchos famosos personajes escoceses. Nombres tales como Adam Smith y otros tantos que fueron figuras excepciones de la historia del país, forman hoy en día parte de las atracciones más interesantes del lugar.

Así que al ir cayendo poco a poco las sombras de la noche en el histórico lugar y con la poca luz que aún quedaba como vestigio del día que terminaba, con toda calma Sherezada se iba dando paso hacia la salida. En su lento andar, también se dedicó a leer varios de los nombres en los epitafios que adornaban las lozas y monumentos que estaban dispersos por el camposanto, el cual se extendía más allá de la colina en donde se situaba la imponente iglesia de Canongate.

Despreocupada y aún disfrutando del atardecer, aquel que ya se vislumbraba desaparecer en el horizonte tras los edificios y casas antiguas con sus peculiares matices naranjas y rojizos, la chica, con una sonrisa, pensaba sólo en regresar a descansar después de un lyargo día. Pero para lograrlo, tenía que subir por la suave pendiente de la colina que se alzaba frente a ella.

Sin embargo, justo cuando el crepúsculo la envolvía y cuando cruzaba el camposanto, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura que justo se cruzaba en su camino y que al parecer miraba absorto una de esas hermosas lozas que adornaban una tumba en particular. Al ir acercándose se dio cuenta de que se trataba de joven de mirada triste y se sorprendió al descubrir que derramaba silenciosamente una lágrima que recorría lentamente su juvenil rostro.

Al encontrarse a tan sólo unos pasos de el rubio, Sherezada se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el atractivo joven se volvía a mirarla por un instante antes de volver a observar la tumba frente a él. En cuanto ella pudo distinguir esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían un cielo despejado, se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes...había algo en esa mirada que era especial y muy atrayente. Así que sin siquiera pensarlo, continuó acercándose más hasta quedar casi junto a él y poder ver con detalle lo que él con tanta insistencia parecía estar contemplando.

Enfocando su mirada y haciendo el esfuerzo de leer a pesar de la poca luz, ella pudo distinguir que se trataba de un epitafio que decía: "Rosemary Ardley, amorosa madre y hermana"...pero desafortunadamente no pudo distinguir nada más debido a un ramo de rosas blancas que cubrían el resto. No obstante, unas palabras la interrumpieron mientras lo contemplaba,  
-Ella era una persona extraordinaria...alguien a quien nunca podré olvidar.-  
-...- sorprendida ante sus palabras, la chica se giró para verlo de frente y preguntarle -¿es alguien a quien conociste?-  
-Sí- respondió él antes de soltar un gran suspiro -...se trata de mi madre.-

Al darse cuenta de esto, la sensible chica quiso disculparse de inmediato. Era obvio que su presencia ahí estaba interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo y privado, por lo que quiso disculparse antes de continuar con su camino,  
-Disculpa, no quise importunarte...me retiro...- y justo cuando casi se daba la vuelta para marcharse, él le respondió,  
-Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte...no me haría mal tener un poco de compañía. Desde que ella se fue me siento un poco solitario y es bueno hablar con otros de vez en cuando...- le dijo al tiempo que dibujaba una deslumbrante pero melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

Para una chica que no estaba acostumbrada a entablar fácilmente conversación con extraños, sus palabras le resultaron un tanto intimidantes; pero muy al contrario de lo que su naturaleza acostumbraba dictaminarle en situaciones similares, decidió quedarse un poco más con aquel misterioso y amistoso rubio.

Sherezada recordó entonces que la mejor manera para ayudar a aquellos que han sufrido una pérdida, es hablar sobre quienes ya no están con nosotros. Así que para continuar con la charla que había comenzado de esa manera tan particular, la joven continuaría cuestionándole sobre la mujer que yacía ahí,  
-Discúlpame por preguntar, ¿hace mucho que la pediste?- sus palabras fueron dichas con suavidad y mucho tacto.  
-No te preocupes, no me incomoda hablar de ello. Te lo diré, perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeño, en ese entonces tendría como cuatro o cinco años- el joven colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos antes de agregar -...hoy es precisamente su aniversario.-  
-Lamento escucharlo.-  
-Gracias- le respondió él mirando de nuevo hacia la tumba -vengo cada año para conmemorar el día que ella partió de mi lado...¿sabes?, lo recuerdo tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer.-  
-Debió ser muy duro para ti, eras muy pequeño.-  
-Sí, lo fue. Por eso mientras pude, traté de conservar viva su memoria a través de lo que ella tanto le gustaba: esas rosas que cultivaba con tanto cariño...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -...me alegro que alguien recordara lo mucho que le gustaban- dijo pensativo y agachándose un poco, rozó con delicadeza los pétalos de una de ellas para luego sumirse en un gran silencio al contemplar esas hermosas flores que con tanto esmero estaban colocadas ahí.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la gran tristeza en la que estaba sumido el atractivo rubio, Sherezada trató entonces de animarlo un poco,  
-Por lo que me dices, estoy convencida de que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto... preservar la esencia de quienes partieron es la mejor manera de mantenerlos vivos en nuestra memoria.-  
-Mamá era una dama muy gentil, cariñosa y amorosa. Todos quienes la conocimos, en verdad que la quisimos mucho.-  
-Con más razón- agregó ella -es nuestra tarea conservarlos vivos no solamente en nosotros, sino también en la mente de todos quienes la conocieron...pero lo mejor es recordarla con alegría, no con tristeza. Siempre he creído que las personas como ella, así como me la describes, son como ángeles que vienen a alegrar y dar felicidad a la existencia de los demás. Sin embargo, también hay que tomar en cuenta que todos tenemos un tiempo preestablecido en este mundo y que una vez que éste ha llegado a su fin, debemos partir para retornar a NUESTRO CREADOR.-  
-...- aquel joven sólo se dedicó a mirarla atento mientras escuchaba sus palabras que resultaban en ese momento como un bálsamo para su melancolía.  
-¿Sabes?, no todos tienen la dicha de haber conocido a alguien tan especial, sobre todo si esa persona fue tan allegada a ti.-  
-Debo confesarte de que la extraño mucho...hubieron muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado compartir con ella...¡se fue muy pronto y me siento tan solo!- exclamó con un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensarlo.  
-Algún día la volverás a ver, eso no lo dudes.-  
-Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacer algo...- cerró entonces sus puños en señal de frustración -no solamente para aliviar su dolor, porque ella sufrió mucho al final de sus días, sino también para que no partiera tan pronto. A veces...- bajó su mirada como si se tratara de una profunda y dolorosa confesión -hay momentos en que siento que en parte soy culpable por no haberla podido ayudar, pero cuando ella partió yo era muy pequeño, ¿qué hubiera podido hacer?... tal vez si hubiera sido un poco mayor...-  
-Por favor, no te culpes- lo interrumpió ella -aunque hubieses hecho todo lo humanamente posible, cuando el tiempo ha llegado para partir, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Aún cuando lo quisiéramos y por mucho que lo intentásemos, no está en nuestras manos...por más que te esfuerces, el destino es algo que no se puede cambiar y que sólo le corresponde a DIOS el decidir cuando y cómo partiremos de este mundo...-  
-...- él jamás había escuchado que alguien le hablara así, por lo que se volvió a mirar a la desconocida con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. De alguna manera, esta joven le estaba hablando no sólo a su mente, sino a su espíritu mismo.  
-Mientras tanto sigue adelante con tu vida...- continuó ella diciendo -...siempre he creído que estamos aquí con un propósito preestablecido; así sigue adelante y cumple con tus sueños y sobre todo, con tu destino. Una vez que lo hayas logrado y cuando también llegue tu tiempo, llegará el momento de partir y te reunirás de nuevo junto a tu madre. Para entonces, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos. Ella estará ahí, esperando por ti cuando sea el momento justo y estoy segura de que la encontrarás tan hermosa como nunca antes lo estuvo...sin enfermedades ni dolencia, llena de luz y dicha porque has retornado a su lado- los ojos del chico en ese momento se cristalizaron muy emocionados.

No obstante, la noche descendía y ya la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlos. Dándose cuenta de esto, la joven supo que era el momento de despedirse,  
-Tengo que irme, si quieres podemos seguir hablando en otra ocasión. Estoy de visita en la ciudad por unos días...-  
-Gracias, te lo agradezco- interrumpiría él -...me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo, pero...- se detuvo entonces al tiempo que restregaba sus puños a los lados con cierto nerviosismo y fuerza. Pero entonces, cambiando el semblante por uno más sereno, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos para después agregar -...sí, tal vez volvamos a vernos...- le dijo en ese momento cambiando sus facciones por una leve sonrisa y una mirada dulce.  
-Bien, ojalá y así sea- respondió ella también dibujando otra sonrisa a ese desconocido que le hacía sentir ya un cálido sentimiento. Era extraño pero pareciera que lo hubiese conocido desde siempre, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

Entonces, la chica se dio la media vuelta al tiempo que él se giraba de frente hacia donde ella se alejaba para verla partir. Sin embargo, justo cuando Sherezada caminó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que aún desconocía el nombre del joven, se volvió para preguntárselo. Extrañamente y para ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su amigo había desparecido. Lo buscó con la mirada por los alrededores, pero no pudo distinguirlo por ningún lado; además, estaba ya muy oscuro y lo más probable era que él ya se hubiese alejado entre las tumbas sin que pudiera verlo más. Así que con resignación, la chica se restregó los brazos al sentir una gélida sensación y luego colocando sus manos en el abrigo para calentarlas, abandonó el cementerio. Al encontrarse cerca de la entrada, se volvió para mirar la iglesia que era alumbrada por una luz en el portón de hierro y después de tomarle un par de fotos, cruzó la calle para dirigirse a su hotel que estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras.

Esa noche y durante el día siguiente, Sherezada no dejó de pensar en aquel misterioso joven. Había algo en él que simplemente le parecía enigmático y a la vez deslumbrante, al punto que no podía apartarlo de su mente. Por esta razón, decidió regresar al cementerio por la tarde después de terminar su paseo por los lagos al norte de la ciudad. Tal vez con un poco de suerte ambos se volverían a encontrar.

Llegó exactamente a la misma hora en que se había encontrado con el atractivo joven y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dedicó a buscarlo por todo el lugar recorriendo varios de los senderos. Desafortunadamente para ella, anduvo por casi una hora sin poder dar con su paradero. Esperando por un buen rato cerca del lugar donde lo había visto, el atardecer volvió a descender en el lugar y para entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que no le sería posible verlo en esta ocasión. Así que se acercó a la tumba de Rosemary para colocar el pequeño ramo de flores que había comparado para ella.

No obstante, justo cuando acomodaba el otro que se encontraba previamente ahí, descubrió algo que la llenó de asombro y que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa: se trataba de la fecha en que la mujer había muerto: 1901. Impactada ante esto, Sherezada limpió con cuidado el polvo que cubría la fecha para ver si no se trataba de un error al tiempo que trataba de enfocar su mirada a pesar de la poca luz que había bajo el crepúsculo. Con gran asombro, pudo entonces comprobar con sus dedos que no se había equivocado y que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma: efectivamente, Rosemary Ardley había fallecido hacía más de un siglo.

Arrodillada frente a la loza, la joven apenas y creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Si la madre de ese joven había muerto en esa fecha, entonces eso significaba que él...súbitamente al pensar en esto, sintió un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Confundida, rápidamente se puso de pie y con el corazón latiendo agitado, sus ojos se posaron sin querer a la tumba aledaña, abriéndose de par en par...con la poca luz disponible en esos momentos, apenas y alcanzaba a enfocar su mirada para poder leer el otro epitafio: "Anthony Brown Ardley, para la memoria de mi único hijo que ahora descansa junto a mi amada Rosemary, Vincent Brown".

Todo esto parecía un loco sueño sin lógica y estaba causándole ya una gran jaqueca a Shezada. ¿Acaso estaba soñando lo que estaba sucediendo?, ¿sería posible que ella hubiese conocido a alguien que también ya había fallecido?...pero...eso era imposible, no había manera de que se hubiera podido dar ese encuentro. No lo había soñado y ni siquiera imaginado, ya que lo recordaba con detalle y hasta juraría que ese muchacho era tan real como todo lo que en ese momento la rodeaba. ¿Cómo entonces sucedió? Tal vez todo era un mal entendido y el joven que conoció se trataba de algún otro pariente. Sin embargo, con toda claridad, recordaba muy bien que él le había dicho que era su madre.

Desconcertada y hasta un tanto asustada por todo, la joven se dirigió a toda prisa entre la penumbra a la entrada del lugar y una vez frente a la única luz que alumbraba el portón de la iglesia, se recargó en la pequeña barda a un lado para tratar de recuperar el aliento y su cordura, la cual entonces pendía de un hilo.

En ese momento, escuchó pasos y sin querer levantar la mirada espero con cierto temor a ver si también se trataba de otra jugarreta de su mente. Sin embargo, la figura se fue acercando a donde estaba ella y en cuanto la chica notó su presencia a su lado, levantó tímida y lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la de un hombre mayor. El desconocido le sonrió antes de hablarle con suave voz,  
-Buenas noches, señorita. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero hace unos momentos vi que ha llevado flores a la tumba de la señora Rosemary...¿acaso conoce usted a la familia Ardley?-  
-...- tratando aún de recuperarse y con una expresión un tanto confundida, Sherezada solamente se le quedó mirando sin poder responder y con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado, le contestó que no.

Entonces el anciano, dibujando una gran sonrisa, le comentó,  
-Pues ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte, ya que muy pocas personas vienen a visitarlos, tanto a ella como a su hijo. Verá, yo soy el que cuida de este lugar y en todos los años que llevo aquí, muy pocas veces he visto a alguien recordar la memoria de esa familia. Por lo que llegué a saber, los descendientes de los Ardley son muy pocos y todos ellos viven muy lejos, es por esa razón que estas tumbas se encuentran tan olvidadas. Las flores que están ahí las mandaron sin que ninguno de ellos viniera...cada año son enviadas en su aniversario. Por eso me extrañó mucho verla a usted dedicarle unas flores; fuer por eso que no pude resistir la curiosidad y me animé a preguntarle si era usted su pariente.-  
-Pero...- trató ella de escucharse lo más natural posible, aún cuando todavía sentía un nudo en su garganta -...ayer conocí a un joven cerca de la tumba, uno de sus parientes. Parece que no lo entendí bien... tal vez se trataba de su bisnieto o algún otro de sus descendientes...-  
-Creo que eso es imposible. Su único hijo murió siendo muy joven y su esposo nunca volvió a casarse...no existen descendientes directos...-  
-...- al escuchar esto, la chica palideció al sentir cómo un gran hueco se le formaba en el estomago -¿cómo dice?, debe haber algún error...si yo misma ayer hablé con él...-  
-No hay duda de lo que le digo, señorita. Mi padre cuidaba de este lugar desde que yo era pequeño y fue él mismo quien les dio sepultura a ambos...él me habló mucho del infortunio de esta familia. Parece que la tragedia fuera parte de ellos, imagínese el dolor del esposo al no sólo perder a su esposa sino también a su único hijo...una verdadera tragedia. Por lo que supe años después, todos ellos fueron una importante familia escocesa y fue por esa razón que trasladaron sus restos desde América para que descansaran aquí...es una pena que no haya nadie que cuide de ellos en este lugar.-

En cuanto escuchó esto, la chica se sumió en el desconcierto y el miedo se fue apoderando de ella...había algo misterioso y muy extraño en todo este asunto. Sintiendo que su corazón latía tan aprisa que la ensordecía, al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía con los constantes escalofríos, no pudo soportarlo más y entonces su reacción fue la de salir corriendo a toda prisa. Ante el asombro por la súbita partida de la chica, el hombre sólo se dedicó a mirarla sorprendido hasta que se perdió por las calles, no sabiendo el porqué de esta reacción tan arrebatada en esa joven tan extraña.

Sherezada corrió a toda prisa con todas sus fuerzas por las calles hasta llegar al hotel y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, de inmediato encendió su computadora para buscar cualquier información acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir. Al cabo de una media hora, pudo por fin dar con la familia en cuestión. Efectivamente, tal y como el hombre le había dicho, encontró los datos de la aparente familia de ese joven. Con gran sorpresa al ir leyendo las pocas líneas disponibles en una página que encontró, se toparía con una antigua fotografía en donde se mostraban a algunos de los miembros de los Ardley. Grande fue su asombro al distinguir a un joven que poseía esos hermosos ojos que había visto el día anterior y que no había podido olvidar... al leer el pie de página y para su total desconcierto, pudo leer su nombre con claridad: Anthony Brown.

Tragando en seco, entonces se dio el valor para leer la breve historia que la acompañaba y con gran asombro, pudo descubrir que efectivamente casi todos en la familia habían ya desaparecido y que solamente quedaban unos cuantos de ellos con vida. No dando crédito a lo que leía, la joven que ya estaba muy alterada por todo, decidió apagar el aparato súbitamente y respirando hondo para poder calmarse, se dirigió a su cama para intentar dormir y olvidarse de todo cuanto había vivido desde el día anterior.

Al principio, su mente la sumió en un remolino de emociones que la mantuvieron despierta por un buen rato, pero debido a que estaba totalmente exhausta por todas las emociones del día, finalmente cayó rendida en un profundo sueño. No obstante, su mente continuaba agitada por la emoción y sin darle tregua, sus pensamientos la trasladaron a un mundo al que solamente y en contadas ocasiones, se puede llegar con el espíritu.

Aún dormida y en algún lugar de su mente, ella se sumió en otra realidad y comenzó a soñar. De alguna manera, se encontraba de nuevo frente a la tumba de Rosemary. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y a diferencia de cuando visitó el cementerio, ahora el lugar estaba radiante y lleno de luz...tal y como si tratase del mediodía.

Entonces, al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, Sherezada se dio lentamente la media vuelta para encontrarse de frente a tan sólo unos pasos con aquel deslumbrante joven de hermosos ojos que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que le entregaba un bellísimo ramo de rosas blancas. No creyendo lo que sucedía, la chica lo tomó tímidamente mientras lo contemplaba anonadada entre sus brazos. El joven se alejó un poco de ella para colocar luego sus manos en los bolsillos y decirle,  
-Muchas gracias por las flores, a mamá le gustaron mucho.-  
-Pero...- ella casi no podía hablar de la emoción -...¿co-cómo puedes saberlo si ella está...?-  
-Simple, ella misma me lo dijo.-  
-Entonces, tú...- se detuvo con miedo a preguntar lo que era ya era más que obvio.  
-...- él solamente asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y una apacible sonrisa.  
-No...no puede ser si yo no...- quiso darse a explicar pero tartamudeaba con temor.  
-Tú y yo tuvimos un encuentro porque necesitaba de tu ayuda- le respondió con toda calma -...con tus palabras por fin pude entender que yo no era responsable por lo que sucedió y que de ninguna manera fue mi culpa y aunque hubiera podido hacer algo, no estaba en mí evitar que mi madre muriera- después de una pausa en la que meditaba lo que quería agregar, continuó diciéndole -ese sentimiento de reproche que siempre tuve conmigo, no me dejaba ver con claridad que hay cuestiones y situaciones que están más allá de nuestro alcance, algo que en definitiva no podemos cambiar...no importando cuánto deseemos hacerlo. En el momento en que por fin lo comprendí, fue que finalmente logré deshacerme de todos esos sentimientos de reproche y culpa, para que finalmente me fuera posible liberarme y así alcanzar la luz para poder reunirme con mi madre.-  
-...- la chica solamente se quedó de pie frente a él, anonada y conmocionada sin saber qué decirle.

El joven rubio, con una mirada que ahora se le distinguía radiante y llena de vida, supo que el momento de decirle adiós había llegado,  
-Es hora de despedirme, solamente he venido a verte para agradecerte por todo...tu gentileza me ha ayudado a encontrar la paz que tanto necesitaba. Muchas gracias...Sherezada.-

Y en ese preciso instante un haz intenso de luz invadió por completo todo el lugar, haciendo que la chica se cubriera el rostro con el brazo...tan fuerte fue la sensación que la invadió que la hizo despertar de golpe y sentándose de súbito en la cama, respiraba agitada por la intensidad de la emociones que experimentaba en esos momentos. Con la respiración entrecortada y sudando frío, Sherezada se levantó de inmediato para sentarse al borde de la cama y tratar de calmarse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había tratado de tan sólo un sueño.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse y respirar un poco más relajada, se volvió a mirar el reloj que marcaba casi las seis de la mañana. Con desconcierto y todavía temblando sin control, se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana y abrir las grasas cortinas. La tenue luz que se coló por toda la habitación le dejó saber con agrado, que ya estaba casi amaneciendo. Recordando todo detalle de lo que acababa de experimentar, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese nuevo encuentro con Anthony fue meramente un extraño sueño y que nada de lo que recién había experimentado, ocurrió en realidad.

Conforme la oscuridad daba paso a la aurora en el horizonte y desde la ventana de su habitación en el hotel, la joven sentada pensativa frente al cristal fue asimilando poco a poco de todo aquello que había vivido en los últimos dos días. Así que mientras continuaba contemplando en silencio la salida del sol, sonrío ante la idea de que tal vez no todo hubiera sido una jugarreta de su mente y que en verdad algo de lo que había sucedido, fuera en parte realidad. En cierta manera y en lo más profundo de su interior, ella deseaba creerlo.

No importando si se trataba de un sueño o no, Sherezada se sintió feliz ante la perspectiva de que tal vez y en efecto, había conocido a aquel joven por una extraña coincidencia del destino. Independientemente de esto, el sólo hecho de imaginar a Anthony junto al calor del amor de su madre, la hizo sentir bien. Era posible que ella hubiese en verdad ayudado a que alguien que seguía atormentado por su pasado y todas sus cargas, recuperara su paz interior. Pensar en esta posibilidad la llenó de alegría y fue precisamente en ese momento, que pudo sentir un cálido y apacible sentimiento de bienestar en su interior. Algo que la ayudó a disfrutar con tranquilidad del resto de su visita en la ciudad.

Días después, las vacaciones de Sherezada en Edimburgo llegaban a su fin y con nostalgia, la chica disfrutaba de su último día de paseo. Ya al atardecer y un poco antes de que tomara el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, se armó de valor para dirigirse de nuevo hasta la iglesia de Canongate. No había querido regresar al lugar desde que tuvo ese insólito sueño, por lo que después de admirar pensativa la fachada por unos instantes, finalmente se aventuró hasta el camposanto. Una vez frente a su objetivo, colocó unas flores en la tumba de Rosemary y luego, una bellísima rosa blanca en la de Anthony. A continuación, les dedicó una plegaria para su descanso eterno y luego con una gran sonrisa, se encaminó a paso lento hacia la entrada meditando en su extraña aventura...que por cierto, era una que jamás olvidaría.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rodear la iglesia para abandonar el lugar, sintió la necesidad de despedirse una vez más y se volvió para mirar por última vez las tumbas. Para su asombro, pudo entonces distinguir a dos palomas blancas posadas en la loza que adornaba el descanso eterno de Rosemary...se trataba de un ave grande acompañada por una más pequeña, como si se tratasen de madre e hijo. Sonriendo ante la idea de que tal vez era una semejanza a la imagen de ellos dos, levantó tímidamente su mano para despedirse al tiempo que contemplaba feliz la escena de las dos aves que levantaban el vuelo para luego perderse en el horizonte.

Este encuentro tal vez suene un tanto extraño y hasta cierto punto muy fuera de la realidad; sin embargo, nada es imposible en la vida y con un poco de fe, es muy probable que hasta pudiera ser verdad. No importando eso, Sherezada jamás olvidará el hecho de que cuando brindamos un hombro de apoyo y compartimos unas palabras de aliento a desconocidos, tal vez sin querer, podamos ayudarlos a sobrellevar sus penas y tristezas...y quién sabe, hasta es posible que les ayudemos a recuperar esa tranquilidad que desafortunadamente se les ha escapado de las manos y que tanto ansían recuperar.

No obstante, no olvidemos que ante todo hay una gran verdad que nos recuerda que: "no hay nada más noble y hermoso que ser un faro de luz y esperanza para los demás, una guía que marque el rumbo a quienes han perdido el camino durante la más recias de las tormentas".

FIN


End file.
